five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Circus
Five Nights at Freddy's Circus is the third game in the Five Nights at Freddy's series (let's pretend it is). It's an indie point-and-click horror game where the player is a night security guard in the new Fazbear Circus and must try to survive five nights by avoiding getting killed by the animatronics. Chronogically, this game follows Five Nights at Freddy's with a brand new reopening of the franchise in the form of a circus. There are new areas, new animatronics and new strategies. Summary Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Circus! After the failure all of the franchise's pizzerias got in the past, we decided to take some time to find a way to keep the franchise going on and don't make the little kids that love these animatronics and pizza so much be sad. After several years since the last restaurant was closed down, we are reopening with the help of a Japanese franchise, but this time, it's not just a pizzeria but a big circus. We've got brand new designs, animatronics and different attractions for the kids and adults to enjoy, oh and don't forget the pizza! Both the pizzeria and the circus are mixed up and you will be guarding the whole place from your office in the pizzeria. As for the new animatronics, the circus has an area called The Zoo '''where '''Mona the Monkey makes her debut and teaches the children about animals and let's them play in animal-themed games. She used to have a buddy but he malfunctioned and is now in disrepair. The Aquarium is a big area where people can see different kinds of fishes and other aquatic animals. Willy the Walrus appears here as a guider throughout the place and is programmed to tell jokes. Other new animatronics help the main Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken in the main circus, such as Coco the Crocodile, Dan the Dog, Leo the Lion, Rex the Dinosaur and The Magician. Foxy is back and has his own, new pirate attraction. So enough talking about the new stuff, just make sure nothing goes wrong by checking these cameras, use your flashlight to lighten the window and see if something weird is there and remember that your office's door is mechanical, so you must manually close it by pressing the button and open it again or either you will waste energy. That's it, good luck and remember... Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment. Gameplay In this game, you will play as William Harrison, the new night guard. Unlike in the other games, William works in a much smaller office. You have a big computer screen in front of you where you are able to monitor the cameras. You are equipped with a flashlight, and you have a new option that gives you the ability to hide under your desk. Since it's a small office, there's only the desk and monitor you have in front of you, you have three arrows: one pointing downside (allows you to see behind you, as the door is behind your default range of vision) and two pointing at the sides (one allows you to check the left window, and the other the right window). The hiding move can be performed by clicking on the blue button below, however, not all animatronics will be tricked by this. Another difference is that now you have 4 lives, if you lose them all you will have to start all over again, making the game harder than the others. The player has to be quicker with strategies, because now you have to switch between ranges of vision to check windows and the door, instead of being able to see the whole office from one distance. There are much more cameras than in the other two games, as you have to check both the restaurant's cameras and the outside cameras where you watch outside and inside the circus areas and see if the animatronics are about to approach the restaurant. There's also an animatronic that is able to teleport into the office after being seen in the windows. Unlike in the other two games, in FNAFC when checking cameras you can actually see the animatronics slightly moving instead of just staying in one position. Also, now you get currency after clearing a night (the amount depends on how well the player does) and you can use it to update your energy. A theater option is displayed on the title menu after completing all nights, to watch the cutscenes that happen after clearing the nights. Characters Non-Animatronic *William Harrison *"New" Phone Guy Animatronics Hallucinations In-Game *'Golden Freddy' *'Withered Toy Animatronics' *'Crying Children' *'Old Marionette' Death Screens *'Eyeless Freddy' *'Faceless Bonnie' *'Eyeless Foxy' *'Purple Guy' Areas Nights Trivia Category:Games